Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Phinix
Day 1 (late) Prince Icing, was sitting on his throne, looking upon the vastness of Antarctica, and couldn't help but feel a little lonely. So, he went back to his daily routine, to occupy him in his boring land. He played videogames, watched a webseries, watched a movie, ate lunch, watched TV, played a board game, watched his favorite youtuber, and then fell asleep. He did this for days and days on end, until eventually he got bored. So, to make things interesting, he built a machine, and connected the machines wires to all of his daily routines. He then flipped the switch on the machine, which caused a large blackhole to appear, that you could see space inside. The hole was violently shaking around the room, Prince Icing ran and hid behind his couch. His stuff was flying everywhere, until eventually, the machine stopped. Icing got up, and fixed his messy hair. He then looked around to see all of his favorite characters from every single part of his daily routine had appeared. He quickly got them all and put them in a bag. He then walked out of his house with every character inside his bag. He walked for days across the arctic plains, until he reached a mountain range. He climbed these mountains, and once he reached the top, that's where it was. What he had been looking for this entire time. A large dome in the middle of this mountain range. The Arcticdome was beautiful. It's crystal-like shell, it's grey color, it's blindingly stunning reflections of the sun. He got in the dome, which inside looked like a football stadium, except with a dome over it. Icing dumped all the people in the bag in the arena, as Icing quickly hopped up to the highest point of the audience seats, and dragged his throne over. He then crossed his feet, and began to watch the chaos unfold. ---- Hello, it's been awhile since I gave some updates on this game, so I figured now would be the appropriate time. Honestly, when making the previews for the showcase, I expected for the showcase to be a whole lot different, but hey, doing this is equally as fun so... yeah! Anyways, without further ado, let us begin with ArcticDome! For those who don't know, ArcticDome is going to be an umbrella 3d fighting game (3D meaning a fighting game more like Arms, rather than something like Smash Bros, which is 2D), in which all of my characters from selected categories battle it out, in several different modes. I have not yet revealed the characters though. I gave some hints as to what they might be, however the roster has drastically changed since then, so let me just reveal all of the starter characters. Sgt. Cortez, from TimeSplitters, as a representative of the video game character in this game. Roy, from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, as a representative of the webseries character in this game. Marty Mcfly, from Back to the Future, as a representative of the movie character in this game Elliot, from Mr. Robot, as a representative of the TV show character in this game Colonel Sanders, as a representative of the restaurant mascot character in this game. Rich Uncle Pennybags, as a representative for the board game mascot character in this game. And finally, Etika, as a representative of the Youtube character in this game. Each of these characters are the starters for the game, however, you can unlock 1 more of each genre (video game character, tv character, Youtuber, etc.). For now the moveset isn't going to be revealed, but at a later date I shall reveal it. I was going to reveal one more thing about this game, which was a new gamemode, however I think it'll be best to reveal that when the actual page goes up. One final note, I still would really like an artist for this game. I cannot draw, as my laptop is broken, and I am not too good with my bamboo pad, so I am in need of an artist, badly. If anybody could help, that would be fantastic. That's it for ArcticDome, stay tuned for more details. I think that's it for Day 1 of my showcase. I apologize for being so late, however, I just didn't know what to do when the day actually came, so I delayed it by one day, anyways, I'm going to leave you all with a sneak peek of tommorow's showcase. Goodbye everybody! ---- Sneak Peek ---- Trying hard to speak and fighting with my weak hand Driven to distraction, it's all part of the plan When something is broken and you try to fix it Trying to repair it Anyway you can. I dive in at the DEEP END you become my best friend I want to love you but, I don't know if I can I know something is broken and I try to fix it trying to repair it Any way I can. ---- The Inferni is BACK. Stay tuned for tommorow ;) ---- Day 2 Day 4 Revealing a collaboration between , , and As they return to their roots for Koopalings Y is an upcoming 3D hack n' slash game, starring the Koopalings we all know and… well, opinions vary… teamed up with a younger generation to ward off a new foe. Ronnie Koopa is a rejected Koopaling that ended up plotting mutiny against Bowser and his troops. He proved his might by swiping up Mario and Princess Peach singlehandedly and making it out with a stolen fleet full of Bowser's airships! In possession of a powerful talisman, Ronnie has hypnotized most of the army and pitted it against Bowser's underlings, starting a war that won't be forgotten. Koopalings Y is coming exclusively to Nintendo Switch and Display C. Category:Subpages Category:Showcases Category:Presentations Category:Phinix Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017